dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vander Toren
Vander Toren '''is a human stray devil hunter and one of the many antagonists in '''The Devil named Sperry. Powerful and very dangerous, Vander is a master stray devil hunter and leader of the Black Fist Squad. History Vander was only a teen when his family was murdered by a Stray Devil, his family was killed and he was left for dead until a group of Stray Devil Hunters found him and took him in. He has become the best of the best in the Stray Hunter ranks and has his own personal squad under his command. Goji and Vander met only a month after the Ex-Pawn gained his freedom, it was only by some luck that Goji survived the encounter with the Stray Devil Hunter, who was hunting another powerful Stray at the time. Goji escaped but heard Vander vow to find him and finished him off. Vander makes a small appearance in the non-canon story, The Convocation, as one of the last to arrive. After having both James Bradley and Claire Bradley nearly die of laughter because of his appearance, it is revealed how bad his past is. Appearance Vander originally was a handsome young man with brown hair and dark silver eyes until the Stray Devil nearly killed him. To many eyes, Vander's suit might look like it had been a pieced-together hybrid of machine and human, encased in a life-support shell of gleaming black, managed by a life support processor that winks pale colors. The suit's jointed limbs might look ungainly, clumsy, even monstrous but they are stronger and more powerful compared to a human's limbs. The featureless curves of black that served to protect Vander's eyes give him an inhuman look and a sense of death to those that look into them. On the helmet, the underthrust grillwork of the helmets vocabulator might suggest the jaws of a saurian predator built of polished samurai like black armor, armor that is powerful enough to tank a couple Dragon Shots. When using his Chi, Vander's body is either surrounded in a crimson aura or the very air fluctuates with the immense amount of Chi he is giving off. Personality Vander is a cunning, powerful and frightening man, made only more so by his life support armor/suit. He trained and earned his way to the top because of his determination and skill. He is known to all three factions, a ghost story told to misbehaving little Devils and a standard for all Exorcists in the Church. Vander, however, has suppressed anger and hatred beneath his cool exterior. He see's all Stray Devils that are beyond saving as a threat and ends them without remorse, as does anyone that gets in his way. He can only be calmed down from entering a berserker like state by Kuroka or he would utterly destroy an entire town from his inner hatred of Stray Devils. Many have seen what happens to those that do not answer Vander's questions quickly while on the field, as Vander has a tendency to interrogate by lifting the person he is questioning into the air with a vice like grip around that person's throat. While most of these interrogations don't end in death, a few have resulted in Vander killing the person but he moves on as he is on a mission. Equipment Vander carry's a Holy Photon Saber, a sword made of pure holy energy but the color changed to red after Vander experimented with his weapon and changed the blade's color. This weapon can deflect spells, energy beams and cut through most metals without a problem. The weapon does have several drawbacks, first being the the Holy Photon Saber cannot cut through magic barriers without the risk of exploding. The saber also can't block the Devil Power of Destruction, and other destructive like forces. The Saber can also overheat in combat if the systems are pushed too far. Powers and Abilities Chi Master: Vander is a prodigy and master of CHI energy, giving him a major advantage in combat. * Single Target Use: Vander can focus his Chi on a single enemy, doing a variety of attacks. Some include; ** Grip: Vander can grip his opponent about the throat, allowing him to toss his enemy like a rag-doll. ** Crush: With the making of a fist, Vander can turn his foe into a corpse, braking every bone in their body. ** Strangle: also known as Choke, Vander uses this technique to interrogate his prisoners or anyone that can't be reached with his blade. ** Bolt: Gathering his Chi and sending it through his palm, Vander makes a lightning shaped bolt that can turn his foes into burnt husks if he puts enough power into it. ** Tear: Vander can tear apart his enemy's with ease, be it by ripping their arms off or tearing their internal organs out of their body. ** Deflect: Vander is able to use his Chi to create a defense on his hand that deflects all energy blasts, Chi attacks, magic blasts and physical blows. This ability is like Albion's Reflect ability but Vander can only use this ability on his hands. * Multiple/Wide Area Use: These techniques are used when Vander is surrounded, some include; ** Blast: Gathering his Chi into a sphere, Vander slams it into the ground and creates and earthquake like effect in a certain area depending on how powerful the Chi sphere is. ** Shock Wind: Vander can use his Chi to manipulate wind around his body, forming a tornado like barrier and force it outwards, sending his foe's flying back hundreds of meters from the force of the wind. ** Pull: Vander can surround his opponents weapons in his energy and relieve his foes of them. ** Chi Shock: Vander's most powerful ability, Vander sends out a pulse of lightning like energy but in doing so he is likely to shut down his life support suit and kill him, so this is a last resort attack. Master Swordsman: 'Vander is a master Swordsman and has shown his skill in combat, even the Super Class Devil, Sirzech Lucifer, has said the he would rather face Ddraig before he was sealed than face Vander in one on one combat. Reason being that he had asked for the Stray Hunters to send someone to help capture a very powerful stray that was in a facility that was placed in a church and they sent Vander. Vander storms rogue facility one.gif|Loop of Vander ending the Facility Guards 1 Vander storms rogue facility two.gif|Loop of Vander ending the Facility Guards 2 Vander storms rogue facilty three.gif|Loop of Vander ending the Facility Guards 3 Vander storms rogue facility four.gif|Loop of Vander ending the Facility Guards 4 '''Super Human Physiology ': Due to his suit and technological Enhancements, Vander is immensely physically powerful. He is able to easily lift a full grown man from the floor with only his hand. He is also incredibly fast, able to move faster than the eye can see and he is extremely durable, which is only added upon by his suit's protective layering and armoring. However, all of these additions are reliant on his suit to proved the needed oxygen to his muscles so if the suit goes off, these super human abilities vanish with it. '''Keen Intelligence: Vander is quite brilliant, having been able to easily tell if someone is speaking the truth or not in a matter of seconds. This intelligence has also allowed Vander to create battle strategies on the fly while he is in the heat of a violent battle. However, this intellect can be clouded over if Vander is sent into a volcanic like rage, making the man more of a brutal monster. Weaknesses Vander's own life support suit/armor slows him down and if the suit is shut down, then Vander only has up to ten minutes to live. His Chi reserves can only last for so long and if he battles for hours on end, his Chi will run out and he will only be left as a human in a terrifying black suit/armor. Greatest Achievements Vander Toren has not only earned his rank and reputation in the Stray Devil Hunter's but he has two Great and successful Stray hunts. * Vander's first hunt was to find and kill the same stray that have murdered his family. He learned that he was able to use CHI energy during the fight and ended the Stray's life. The stray's name was Visor-Tamut. * The Second Hunt was the one that Sirzech had him do. Vander with his Squad entered the Church Facility and ripped through the defenses without remorse. They captured the Stray and took him back to Sirzech in under two hours and thirty six minutes. Relationships Kuroka: Vander's fiance and second in command, she was found by Vander and had her go through the program that tested if she was a stray, which she wasn't. He would later make Kuroka the second in command of the Black Fist Squad and fall in love with her. She would ask Vander not to harm her sister if he found her, he promised and avoids harming Koneko and the peerage she is in for Kuroka's sake. Commander Felicia Terran: Vander's Commander before he became the leader of his own squad, Felicia was leading the group that found Vander in his house and brought him back to the SDH to get him medical attention. She was his commanding officer until he became the leader of the Black Fist Squad at the age of 33. Vander see's his fellow Commander as a Sister of sorts, one that has no problem in beating the ever living daylights out of him in training. Trivia * Vander is based on the movie Villain Darth Vader, but unlike Vader, Vander doesn't kill little kids. * Vander's Squad, The Black Fist, is based on the Squad that Darth Vader lead called Vader's Fist. * Sirzech had the security footage from the facility sent to him and this is why he is so nervous of Vander. ** This 'security footage' is from Rogue One, where Darth Vader cuts through the rebels without remorse. * Vander has spared with Solar!Issei, using a wide arrange of abilities that make other Chi users pale in comparison. * Despite knowing that his armor and weapon are that of the Iconic movie villain, Vander has not seen any of the Star Wars movies. * Felicia Terran once told Vander "In learning, there is only three things. The Learner, the Teacher and the Lesson itself. This is the same as life, learn from it." He uses this phrase many times when he is training with a new recruit or as a mantra to himself. * Vander is a fan of the James Bond series, much to Kuroka's annoyance. * The coloration of Vander's Chi is crimson red, as it reflects his inner hate, anger and need to destroy Stray Devils. * Vander speaks fluently in Ancient Latin, Greek, Egyptian and Hebrew however is terrible in the modern variation of these languages. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Gojira126 Category:Sperryverse